Talk:Signet of Return
I think this is probably the best pve rez. no energy. and can give desent energy/hp with a few live team members.--Coloneh 21:52, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :I dunno... Not too long ago I had a group at the Iron Mines mission that foolishly charged headlong into a bunch of Mursaat... Three of us (including myself) were smart enough to run after the first couple people died (the other two got beaten down by white mantle as they ran, though), and I managed to do some careful Rebirthing to get everyone back up to speed... But I was happy, I was the only guy with 10% morale boost ^_^ --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:11, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Discussion Hard res for a paragon - Barrage/Pets will never be the same. :Add that to the idea of a N/P Orders with support shouts... Yeah, I'd say things are going to change. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:13, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Better farming is easier gold. Good stuff. --Mgrinshpon 14:12, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::do you know how economics works? 88.106.131.8 14:07, 5 January 2007 (CST) Definitely not good for if you're the last one left If you look at the progression, it is more of an in-battle res because you need a few people alive to have a decent amount of HP recovered.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:53, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Also, you have to be a primary paragon for it to work well since it is leadership...so it doesn't relace monk or ritualist for ressing.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:56, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::"We Shall Return!" Problem solved if you can spare some command Wyvern Afini 15:11, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::It is not a problem with sparing some command. It is a problem with not sparing a slot just to make rez skill stronger. ::::Pwned. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:46, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::I think the point is that it's reusable. Therefore you can res. everybody Atma 00:04, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::::: Yeah but so is any other rez skill except rez signet. For instance Glyph of Sacrifise + Rez chant is way better 2 slot rez combo for rezzing in gvg. In pve the Rebirth just pwns if you are the last one left. The only reason ever to bring it is if you want a reusable rez on P/W or something. I would never take signet of rebirth over fastcast rez, GoS+rez, rebirth, Death Pact signet, Flesh of My flesh. --Spura 08:19, 6 March 2007 (CST) I find this res to be actually quite a good "in-battle" res because paragons can still use shouts while they are resurrecting fallen allies which still make them effective during the battle. -Isidore Hero Battles This is terrible in hero battles. At max, they can get rezzed with 48% hp, and 16% energy. --Frvwfr2 12:15, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Buff needs a small one, imo. I'd say something like: Casting time=4 and the description= "Resurrect target party member with 50% health, 15% energy, and an additional 2...6% Health and 1...2% Energy for each party member within earshot. ''" That makes it usable by non-Paragons (still not amazing, but worth it as a hard rez), and workable for the last used rez (because rezzing someone with 13% health and 3% energy sucks if you were the last one standing). >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 17:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :It wouldn't be very overpowered, either, but more consistent and better when near a wipe. The 5 second casting time is too much, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 19:11, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Note and it's removal http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Signet_of_Return&curid=49401&diff=1488979&oldid=1488963. Despite the fact it's reusable, it's pretty fucking bad without Leadership. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, it isn't worth it. You only ''need one or two hard-rezzes on your team, and you'll be screwed if you bring this to rez during battle. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Bump. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Death Pact Signet is thousands of times better. Remove that sucker. 11:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC)